


he is the one named sailor moon

by schuyleryette



Series: Sailor Moon AU [1]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Magical Girls, M/M, Magical Boys, Magical Girls, Ryan is just a sarcastic and grumpy college student and is regretting his life choices, Sailor Moon AU, What Have I Done, the sailor moon au that nobody asked for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 04:34:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13333599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schuyleryette/pseuds/schuyleryette
Summary: Ryan Bergara was just your regular college student trying to deal with classes, an asshole roommate, and one of the most insufferable jerks he had ever met. None of this prepared him for the talking cat who change the course of his destiny...





	he is the one named sailor moon

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so like... I never expected for this story to ever be a thing. Yet somehow it got really popular when I started receiving art and for asks for it to become a full-fledged story. For now, this is going to be a oneshot and is suuuuuper self-indulgent, so bear with me. This will be eventually a multi-chaptered story, and I work on it as much as I can along with other writing projects I'm doing for BFU and Star Wars- all the while working more hours at work.
> 
> I'm a damsel. I'm in distress. I can do this!

Ryan Bergara’s life was _weird_.

As if he didn’t get enough trouble at school by professors and students alike for letting his mind wander, his bad grades in mathematics, and a border on obsession about the paranormal and conspiracy theories, and now he had monsters and talking cats to add into the mix.

He’d been on the way to his morning class—running late, of course, because he’d had another weird dream and overslept—when he spotted some frat guys picking on a black cat. So of course, Ryan had to take it upon himself to chase them off and calm the terrified cat down.

When he crouched down and cradled the cat to check her for any injuries, he realized just what the assholes had been doing- two band-aids were crisscrossed over the cat’s forehead. Grumbling about vicious frat asshats and animal cruelty, Ryan gently pulled the band-aids off. Underneath revealed a strange bald spot in the shape of a crescent moon.

“Shit, they did that to you, too?” Ryan asked in disgust, yet felt an odd pull towards the symbol.

The cat cocked its head, regarding him with significantly more intelligence than Ryan would have cared to admit, and he could have sworn he heard the cat respond with a “thank you” before it took off in the opposite direction. But that was ridiculous. Cats couldn’t talk.

Shaking his head, he stood up and brushed the nonexistent dirt off his pants. His eyes landed on his watch and he nearly yelped, taking off at a run. Hopefully, Jen and Zach had covered for him, and his professors wouldn’t mark him down this time.

But then his day had to get worse.

Ryan had narrowly managed to make it to his class before the door could be slammed in his face when he realized to his horror that they were having a surprise exam which he had no knowledge of and hadn’t studied the night before. To make matters worse, Ryan had received the news of getting a thirty on his last calc exam. Just one more slip up and he could say goodbye to his GPA.

Ryan examined his grade dejectedly as he walked home after a long and hard day of classes, lectures, work, and boredom. Maybe if he glared at it harder perhaps some sign could appear that would help him pass, or at least change the negative grade on the spot. No such luck. With a sigh, he finally gave into his frustration, crumpling the paper into a tight ball and throwing it haphazardly over his head.

“Hey! Watch where you’re throwing things, X-Files!”

 _X-Files? Oh,_ he realized. _He’s talking about my X-Files baseball cap._

“Sorry about that…”

Ryan wheeled around and his voice caught in his throat. The young man before him was a great deal taller than him by a good few centimeters at least and gangly, with floppy brown hair that appeared to defy all laws of gravity. He wore a pair of sunglasses that had dipped over his long nose, and Ryan could see that his eyes were a warm dark brown shade. He was lean built with a slight stubble dusting the lower half of his long face, and for some reason, even though it was six in the afternoon in the midst of the sweltering L.A. heat, the man wore a white button-up and black slacks, carrying a black tuxedo jacket over his shoulder.

Ryan’s heart skipped in his chest.

And then plummeted as he watched the guy unravel his test.

The brown-haired man stared at Ryan for a while as well, before looking down and began reading. Then he whistled. “A thirty? Seriously, man? Wow. Maybe you should spend a little less time on Netflix and Chill, and a little more time on studying.”

Ryan took it all back. All of this guy’s drop-dead gorgeous appearance melted away to reveal an obnoxious jerk.

“It’s none of your business!” he snapped, snatching the test back from the taller. The short dark-haired man glared at the tall brunette as he backed away, and the guy smirked at him, of all things.

With an air of annoyance, Ryan whirled around and stalked off. Some ways down the sidewalk, however, the smaller turned slightly to look back over his shoulder. The pompous ass paid him no heed and was staring at one of the window shops. Ryan couldn’t understand why he felt so compelled to have another glance, or why he felt the urge to go back and talk to him more.

“Dick,” Ryan muttered, taking in one last look before heading back in the right direction to go home.

He tried to ignore the blush creeping up over his face and ignoring how his heart was beating triple time in his chest.

Perhaps that could’ve been the last weird and shitty thing to occur on his equally weird and shitty day.

 It wasn’t.

Later that night, Ryan was sitting at his desk, trying to study and finish his homework when his door swung open with a loud bang. He whirled around to see his roommate Brent with his messenger bag and going around the bedroom stuffing it with Ryan’s books and personal items.

“Dude, what the-“

“Ryan, I kind of need you to get out,” Brent stated after he had finished packing the last of Ryan’s stuff.

“Why the fuck? Ryan asked, already irritated about his day, how he needed to study, and how he still didn’t understand anything. He had had his eyes glued to the book and his notes for hours, and he felt like he still hadn’t learned anything.

“Kristen form Bio is coming over, and you can’t be here,” Brent shrugged, offering his roommate’s bag. Brent had told Ryan that he was going to have a date, but Ryan hadn’t expected him to push him away from the apartment they shared.

“I’m not leaving. Got to her place instead,” Ryan rolled his eyes, trying to focus again.

“Ryan, you have to go, man! I might get laid!” Brent pleaded as Ryan felt his temper start to boil.

“You could go to Jen’s to study-“

“She’s working late tonight-“

“Go to the lounge-“

“It’s already crowded with guys playing video games-“

“Then go outside! We can’t fuck outside! So, would you please just go? It will only be for five hours maybe-“

“Five hours?!” Ryan yelled. He could not be serious!

“What’s your problem?! It’s not that big of a deal. I swear that I’ll make it up to you!” Brent promised, throwing the bag out and shoving Ryan right into the hallway.

 “Like that would ever happen- Brent!” And with those words, Brent shut the door in front of Ryan’s angry and stunned face, locking the barrier behind him. Ryan couldn’t believe it. His roommate had really just thrown him out to get laid. Again.

Muttering a string of curses under his breath, Ryan rubbed his palm over his eyes. He took the messenger bag from the floor and headed towards the direction of the library before he realized that it must be closed because it was nearing past ten. Ryan sighed and turned to make his way to the courtyard. Perhaps some fresh air would calm him down and clear his head.

It was a generally dark and breezy night with only a couple of yellow-orange porch lights glowing that was Ryan’s only source of light. Ryan set his bag down and leaned on one of the stone pillars of his apartment building, allowing his mind to wander off and escape to the weird dreams he’d had every night for the last week. Did people always have the same dream night after night? Ryan wasn’t sure, but there was a lingering sense they left behind that he felt were trying to tell him something. The dreams were always of a young man, perhaps a prince, dressed in white and silver and golden embroidery, who was at all times with another, maybe a guard or another prince in a cape with a sword. He could never make out their faces, but he could always hear them speaking.

Well, not exactly. He could hear their voices, but not words. Each dream got a little clearer each time, but at the end of the sequence, nothing ever felt like it would be out in the open. It was like some kind of impossible puzzle that couldn’t be solved or a film unable to be restored to its original picture, always leaving Ryan aching to know more.

In last night’s dream, the two princes were fleeing from something. He couldn’t see anything except the broad back and dark hair of the leading prince, and in a new twist, it had seemed as though Ryan was actually the other prince. But that… didn’t make any sense.

Suddenly, Ryan heard a heavy thump landing in front of his feet. Startled, he looked down and came face to face with the black cat he’d rescued that morning.

“Hey buddy,” Ryan greeted, rather perplexed. “What’re you doing over here?”

The cat seemed to give him an expecting look filled with such perception in its amber brown eyes, which unnerved him. “Looking for you.”

Wait… what?

Did that… did that cat just talk?

His eyes becoming saucers, Ryan stood motionless, unable to do anything but stare.

“First off, allow me to say thank you for earlier for saving me and taking those awful bandages off my head. It enabled me to talk again, and my other abilities have come back in full force.” the cat spoke once more. “My name is Quinta, and I have been looking for you Ryan.”

Ryan scrubbed a hand over his face, certain he’d fallen asleep standing up, and this was all just some wild dream.

“Alright, I’m definitely losing it,” Ryan groaned. He closed his eyes shut, hoping that the cat would disappear once he opened them again; however, when he opened his eyes once more, the cat was still there staring at him with thinning patience.

Quinta rolled her eyes. “This isn’t a dream or a hallucination, Ryan.”

Ryan didn’t respond. Quinta huffed irritably, and jumped down from the porch stair stoop, trotting over to a bush. She picked something up in her mouth, then brought it over to Ryan and dropped it at his feet.

Sighing, Ryan crouched down and held the object up, inspecting it closely. It was a gold brooch with colored jewels circling around it; one blue, one red, one green, and one yellow. An engraved crescent moon and star nestled in the middle. Not only was there a talking cat, but it also carried around little trinkets.

“Thanks for the gift,” he eyed Quinta warily. “But I’m not really the jewelry kind of guy.”

“It’s a transformation brooch. I’m giving this to you because I need you, Ryan,” Quinta continued. “There have been strange occurrences going around Los Angeles as of late. There’s been a disturbance of dark energy gathering. There must be someone to fight it and find the Legendary Silver Crystal to vanquish the evil. But first, we must find the other Sailor Soldiers.Then, we can finally find and protect our prince.”

Ryan leveled Quinta with a flat gaze, not sure if he should believe the cat or not. “Really?”

Quinta looked at him expectantly. “Are you up for this task?”

“Yeah right,” Ryan wheezed. “You can go find your magic crystal rock thing and look for those… Sailor Soldiers, whatever they are, then find and protect a prince. You go and have fun with that, but you’re looking at the wrong guy to do your work.”

Quinta growled and opened her mouth to retort, but before she could utter a word, a light began to emanate from the brooch. Ryan was bathed in a golden glow, and he stood, stunned as he became engulfed by the shining light

“What’s happening?!"

“See? This just proves that you are the one that I have been looking for.” Quinta smiled. “All this time I have been searching, and I have finally found you.” Then, the feline held up her paw. “Hold your hand up and repeat after me: Moon Prism Power, Make Up!”

 “Uh…” Ryan raised a hand. “Moon…Prism Power Make Up?”

Another light flashed, much brighter than before, and suddenly Ryan became immediately flooded with a rush of power as his entire outfit changed. His sneakers became ankle boots in rose with gold trim and crescent moons. He now sported fingerless gloves, and his light washed denim jacket turned into a white leather jacket spiffing the brooch now settled in a reddish pink bow on his breast. His black jeggings turned into blue shorts, sweater now a ripped pink shirt. He now had earrings and a choker that dangled stars and moons, a gold tiara formed on his forehead, and jewels covered his hair.

When it ended, Ryan stared down at himself for a minute in disbelief.

No one he knew could ever see him dressed like, like, like those magical girls that his brother used to watch on TV when they were kids! He would never hear the end of the ridicule! If he had to look like a superhero then why couldn’t he at least dress like a Power Ranger?!

“This is so embarrassing,” Ryan groaned, but then eyed Quinta with suspicion. “Please tell me there is no life or death contract, right?”

“Contract?” Quinta’s furry face contorted in confusion, which looked rather odd for a cat that was so expressive. “There is no contract. You are the chosen one.”

“So I’m like a superhero?” Ryan asked, still in shock.

“Something like that,” Quinta shrugged. “You are actually the Soldier of Love and Justice, Sailor Moon.”

Ryan’s eyes widen as the rest of what she had told him earlier began to settle in. It was a huge title and… a lot of responsibility. He was only twenty, just a college student, how was he supposed to protect an entire city? Why was it necessary for him to be chosen to do all this? And a prince? How was he supposed to find and protect a prince? Didn’t a prince have actual bodyguards for that kind of job?

 “This is all impossible,” Ryan whispered.

“Says the guy who believes in ghosts and aliens,” Quinta deadpanned.

“Okay, now wait a minute-” Before Ryan could argue, one of his earrings began to beep.

A voice cried out from one of them, begging for help.  

“Wait, I know that voice! It’s Jen!” Ryan gasped and ran out onto the lawn and into the streets with Quinta hot on his heels. “I have to help her!”

“But wait!” Quinta shouted. “You have no training! You’re not ready yet, you can’t—“

 “Jen’s in danger and she needs my help. I’m going.”

So now here he was. Wondering which decision of all his life choices from his difficult today had led to him facing off a monster rampaging through a jewelry store and controlling hordes of shoppers. Ryan had already struggled through his roommate kicking him out of their apartment, then having dealt with one of the rudest strangers known to man, and then he had to deal with the talking cat that had somehow followed him home after he saved it from those group of bullies. Now, he was apparently supposed to fight back against something straight out of a nightmare to save his best friend. What could go possibly fucking wrong?

“This is so fucked up! I didn’t ask for this!” Ryan cried, sliding down to the ground and covering his ears. Though apparently becoming Sailor Moon had increased his physical abilities to the point where Ryan thought he could easily save Jen, the reality of it all began to cave in and left him paralyzed. He didn’t want to hurt the people who had now become mind controlling zombies, but he had to defend himself and help his friend, but what could he do? How could he fight back? “I just want to go home!”

The monster and its horde of shoppers moved closer, ready to give the striking blow. Ryan stared up at it, too scared to move while he watched the fleshy clawed hand come closer and closer.

A streak of red flew between them, both stunned to see a single red rose embedded in the ground beside him.

“Stand up.”

Ryan turned to see a caped figure in the window, his dark cape flowing in the wind. He was tall and looked about his age if not older, with dark brunette hair tucked under a top hat. He wore a tuxedo, and his face was covered by a white domino mask, but something felt…familiar about him.

“Who are you?” Ryan asked.

“It doesn’t matter,” he looked down at Ryan. “Stand up, Sailor Moon.”

Ryan shook her head. “You don’t understand. I can’t do this.”

“You need to touch your tiara and shout ‘Moon Tiara Boomerang,” Quinta behind him insisted, pawing at his side.

 “Oh! That’s really great advice, thanks, Quinta! You see the size of that thing?!,” Ryan yelled, squeezing his eyes shut. “I can’t do this. I can’t, I can’t.”

“Yes, you can.” the masked stranger called down to him, “Stand up and fight back.”

Ryan managed a quick peek at the zombies and the monster controlling them. Tears built in the corners of his eyes, and he trembled at the sight of the massive terrifying villain in front of him. “No way, fuck this shit! I’m out! I don’t want to do this!”

The crystals wrapped up around his dark hair pulsed and flashed, amplifying the sound of his voice and shaking the ground. The demon advancing on him collapsed in a heap around the shop, and the decaying monster covered its ears. “Stop shouting!”

The man in black lowered his voice. “I know you don’t want to do this, but you need to, and you can. I believe in you.”

Ryan tensed, an odd, pleasant warmth spreading through his chest as he stared up at the mysterious figure in the window. The masked stranger nodded, and Ryan slowly stood. “Okay.” He reached up to remove his tiara, steadying his hands as he moved.

“Moon Tiara Boomerang!” As he held the tiara out, he could feel it transform into something else entirely, flying out at the beast as he moved through the motions his body seemed to know without his understanding how.

The demon shrieked when the tiara, now a circle of light, struck its middle, and it burst into a flurry of light and dark, leaving a woman behind unconscious on the floor along with the rest of shoppers no longer under her influence. Ryan found Jen in the nearby corner, still unconscious. He ran over to her side and propped her up, opting to stay until she showed signs of waking up. Jen slightly stirred, causing Ryan to back away. Before he and Quinta could take off, he heard the same husky voice whisper: “So the crystal wasn’t here, after all.” Ryan looked up to see the masked stranger smiling down at him.

“Great work, Sailor Moon.” he bowed, turning around to leave. “I’m looking forward to seeing you again.”

His knees shaking, and his heart thudding, Ryan swallowed. “Wait! I still don’t know who you are!”

The man turned his head and smiled down at him again. “Just call me Tuxedo Mask.”

And then the cape swirled and he vanished into the night. Ryan ran out of the building and gazed after the mysterious man in black as he disappeared, a light blush rising in his cheeks. He was unable to shake the feeling that he’d seen him somewhere before. Ryan looked at the night sky, unable to explain the déjà vu experience and feeling so let down the man was gone. But somehow, deep down, he knew they would run into each other again.


End file.
